


Flaky friends

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Friday the 13th stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Creepy, F/F, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Scale infections, Short One Shot, Unsettling, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: This was a request from my Friday the 13th Drabble event on Tumblr. It was sent in by CyanidecupcakeThe request: Undynes scales begin to flakes off. The determination used on her began to take its toll. Hey face slowly melts, leaving her to match with Papyrus. Muscles are exposed. She’s in excruciating pain. It’s… It’s become some type of infection. It can stay if she comes into contact with anyone. The determination had mutated horribly in her body. Does this count as spooktacular?





	Flaky friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/gifts).



“I can help you! Let me in, please.”

Undyne grit her teeth. As much as she longed to see Alphys, she couldn’t give in to her pleas. Not when this… thing was happening to her. She’d already made sure that everyone else stayed away, but Alphys had continued to come by every day. It was becoming a problem. Undyne was in agony, and she wasn’t sure if she could keep avoiding Alphys for much longer.

“No! Leave me alone! I’m never going to let you in.”

"F-fine.” Alphys took a deep breath. “Tell me to my face that you don’t want to see me and… I’ll leave you alone.” She was clearly holding back tears.

Undyne sighed. There was no good way out of this. She grabbed her helmet. It grated painfully against her exposed bones, but she couldn’t let Alphys see her like this or she would never leave.

She opened the door a crack, just enough so Alphys could see it was her.

“I don’t want to see you. Go away, and don’t let me see your face around here ever again,” Undyne said, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Her soul ached as she watched Alphys’ expression crumble.

She longed to comfort her. Instead, she closed the door, watching through the peephole as Alphys turned away.

This hurt so much, but she needed to protect the others. She had no idea if this was contagious or not. She was the captain of the royal guard; she could take a little pain.

After she was sure that Alphys had left, stumbled back to bed. She was sad, but she was also relieved that Alphys had finally listened to her. She was just so tired…

On the walk back to her lab, Alphys began to pick at her hand. Odd, her scales were feeling… itchy.


End file.
